Drifting Away
by nezushi4918
Summary: Kanda has been ignoring Allen ever since he found out about Kanda s Past, besides Allen has been having nightmares but every time he wakes up he has no memory of them. Also Akumas are being little sh*ts and not letting Allen rest. This is basically a fic about Allen trying to get his life in order and rest as he tries to befriend Kanda back. yullen kandaxAllen slow burn!M!


i dont own dgm, and the amazing characters

no beta read

please leave a comment what you guys think and if wanna see more.

Drifting Away – chap 1 by nezushi 4918

/_/_/

* * *

He left himself heavy…

_Sinking…_

_Drowning….._

_Fading…._

_Wanting to keep awake and try to reach something, ANITHING, but he couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't keep his eye open, everything just kept on becoming blurry around him and sinking him…._

But when he woke up he couldn't recall anything, but he still could feel, that feeling of something wrong, unpleasant, that didn't wanted to disappear, and Allen _couldn't_ make it disappear, _didn't know how_.

At least on the outside world his clock made his job and woke Allen up, just as he was getting to the worst part.

DRRIIIING DRIIIING

"arghhh….NOOOOOOOO, not yet"

He said slapping the clock, murmuring something and mumbling to his pillow, today they all had to go on a mission, and of course by 'all' he meant Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Himself, and of course, Komui had decided they had to depart at 5am.

Do you know how painful that was! Really the worst when in his case he had just gotten back from taking care of another one of his General Cross debts….

Not long after his clock, was Lenalee´s turn to knock on his door

"Allen, are you ready? Breakfast will be served in 5 min before we have to depart!"

"SHIT!"

-\\\\-

After breakfast they all got inside the train.

The mission was a tricky one, seemed like _something_ in a mansion was scaring people and killing them in Germany, but it only killed some of them for some reason, other got in a state of craziness or hallow and no one seemed to be able to stop it or understand what was going on.

The people it killed had nothing in common either, some were blond, some were brunette, some were poor, some were rich, some were travelers or not, some were young others were older. But the crazy one were all between 18 to 32 years, and mostly travelers.

First it had been dismissed as someone who had invented a ghost story to scare people, but when the number of kills had hit the 2 digits, and kept on going up, now being 32 disappeared people and 5 crazy, and one of the survivors had murmured something about a child like monster the order had decided to take some measurements.

They had sent two exorcists but they had both disappeared with no trace, so now here they were.

They were all in a cabin of the train to get some privacy, and Lenalee had been doing the recap with Lavi on her side doing the remarks as usual.

Him and Kanda were on the other side, Kanda looking out the window '_Jerk_' Allen had thought to his buttons but was so tired and so drowsy from not being able to sleep a lot the last couple weeks he didn't even had the patience to add a glare to it.

Things with Kanda were kind of weird, it was not like they had been normal or nice to start with but since he had came back from the Bak clan, Kanda seemed to be even ruder to him, probably because Allen had found out things about Kanda that the man didn't wanted Allen to know.

But GOD DAMMIT how was Allen supposed to stop knowing! Or avoid knowing! It just kind of happened! And now Kanda didn't looked at him, didn't clicked his tongue to him, didn't even annoyed him, he just point blank ignored him, pretending he wasn't even there. _SO ANNOYING!_

The train was so soothing that in the middle of being annoyed with Kanda attitude he feel asleep.

-/-

He could feel himself sink!

_"NOT AGAIN, NOOOOO_" he could only scream to himself before being eaten by darkness.

_He could feel a wave invading his senses._

_He couldn't smell_

_He couldn't see_

_He couldn't hear_

_He couldn't breath_

_He couldn't feel anything around him_

_But he could still somehow sense, the feeling of sinking, the feeling of despair, the feeling of disappearing, of falling, of FEAR._

_But this time something was different, something was there, something that didn't belong but made Allen feel a little less lost, a little less in despair, a little less disappearing, it was like something hadn't totally disappeared, he couldn't really piece it together, his mind still sinking, his vision still black, his voice still gone, but his sense of smell wasn't!_

_Not totally!…..He could still smell something, he couldn't get if it was sweet or not, light or a strong one, but it was there and made it a less painful, and Allen drifted away, not totally in piece but calmer and sinking a little less than before for every second he could sense this smell._

_Until he woke up and forgot it all._

_-/-_

_"urghhh" _Allen drifted slowly waking up, the light hurting his eyes the moment he woke up as the sun was already up in the sky radiating it directly to his face.

"where are we…." He said as he finally focused and looked around and regretted immediately talking realizing Kanda was the only one in front of him, in place of Lenalee and Lavi, and Allen was laying down in his and Kanda´s space, with one of their exorcist capes covering him.

Well he regretted talking but of course it made no difference since Kanda didn't even tried to respond to Allen.

Now that they were both alone Allen should take the change right? Not that he really wanted but if this kept up, this idiot could get both Allen and himself killed in a mission if he wasn't ok talking to Allen.

"Oh Bakanda! We need to talk"

_Ignored_

"Bakanda!"

_Ignored_

Ohh now yes! He was getting on Allen´s nerves

So he did the only thing Kanda normally responded to.

He got physical.

He kicked Kanda´s leg

"Kanda!"

Of course Kanda continued ignoring him, but he at least got a bit annoyed so it was only a matter of time before he got tickt off and reacted.

And Allen was right, after four more try's he got a angry Kanda getting up and shoving Allen against the back of the chair and grabbing Allen by the uniform.

"WHAT!"

"FINALLY! Look, can you stop being a baby and acting like I committed a crime, you have to stop this whole thing of ignoring me! Or its going to get both of us killed!"

"Shut up" was the only answer Allen got from him.

And even thought Allen wanted to resolve all this right there and then Kanda just took all the little energy Allen had gattered.

_`I think its better if im killed than try to have an honest talk with Kanda, so lets just forget this´_

He sighed, massaging his head, hoping Lenalee or Lavi would get there soon.

"For all that matters I do am sorry" ´_for knowing about your past`….._

That's it, he couldn't do anything more than this and didn't looked as Kanda either, if he accepted the apology or not Allen was to tired to care.

_*click*_

The door opened Lenalee and Lavi appeared with snacks in both of their arms, smiling and talking to each other, stopping when the door was totally open and they saw the people inside.

"Allen! You´re awake! Good! I thought you might be angry when you woke up and since we are arriving in five minutes we went to get snacks before leaving! EAT! EAT!" Said a smiling Lenalee, waiting for Allen to sit properly to seat beside him, Lavi seating beside Kanda and giving some snacks to him too.

Even if it was still early in the morning Lenalee already managed to be a ball of sunshine, happy and cheerful.

"Thank you…I was starting to get hungry…"

"Perfect then! You can stay snacking while me and Lavi go and get our bags"

But before she was even up, Kanda shoved the food back to Lavi and got up, leaving the cabin, leaving everyone stunned before trading a look.

"What's wrong with Kanda?" Lavi asked but before even getting an answer he left to go behind Kanda.

Lenalee and Allen stayed behind, Allen mushing on the food while Lenalee looked at him for the question Lavi asked, but Allen only shrugged.

As the train was coming to a stop, Allen ended eating and they both decided to go to where the other two were probably waiting with their bag, Allen noticed the jacket was still in his lap, and passed it to Lenalee.

"By the way thank you for the jacket!"

But Lenalee only stared at him.

"Why are you giving it to me and thanking me?"

"weren't you the one who put it on me?"

_´could it have been Lavi?´_

"hummm…no, you were sleeping seated and the sun was shinning on you so before we left to get snacks we didn't do that"

_`Kanda? No way´_

"Oh well doesn't matter, can you just return it for me?"

"Sure? U ready to go now?"

"Yap, all ready, lets go!"

/_/_/

* * *

what do you guys think? ⁄(⁄ ⁄·⁄ω⁄·⁄ ⁄)⁄

want me to continue it?

i really should start doing fanfics from another fandoms but i always come back to this one even tho its pratically dead(and my storys are always very similar but what can i say i love this duo but i should probably stop xs)

but yeah please leave a like, follow and a comment (づ￣ ³￣)づ so i can know if you guys would like me to continue it 3


End file.
